From WO 2016/008702 A1, a device for printing hollow bodies is known, comprising a plate cylinder and an inking unit for applying printing ink to the plate cylinder, wherein the inking unit includes an ink forme roller which is or at least can be thrown onto the plate cylinder, an anilox roller which is or at least can be thrown onto the ink forme roller, and a chamber doctor blade system for applying printing ink to the anilox roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,798 A discloses a can decorator in which cans to be printed are pivoted up to a printing wheel.
EP 2 842 747 A1 discloses a rotary pad printing press for printing an essentially cylindrical outer side of an object to be printed, which has a longitudinal center axis defined by the essentially cylindrical outer side, having a plate roller, a round pad having an at least partially cylindrical outer surface, a first drive unit for driving the round pad, and a printing material mount for holding the object to be printed during the printing, wherein the printing material mount is attached to an annular rotary table, wherein the object to be printed is supplied tangentially to the round pad by means of rotary movement of the rotary table.
WO 2013/142614 A1 discloses an assembly having a clamping mandrel, wherein the clamping mandrel is mounted such that it is movable perpendicular to its longitudinal axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,518 A discloses a dry offset printing device for printing cylindrical objects, comprising a plate cylinder and a blanket cylinder, wherein a feeding mechanism is provided for advancing the objects to be printed up to the blanket cylinder, wherein the feed mechanism throws each of the objects to be printed radially onto the blanket cylinder, one at a time.
DE 10 2010 045 255 A1 discloses a device for printing spherical and/or tapered rotationally symmetrical containers, having a clamping mandrel, rotatable about the container axis, for clamping the container and for pressing the container against a printing cylinder and moving synchronously along with the printing cylinder, wherein a rigid printing cylinder bears at least one element for transferring the print image, configured as radially elastic and reversibly yielding, said element comprising a radially outer surface layer for transferring the print image, as an integral component or as a separate layer, for example a printing blanket, wherein each of the elements for transferring the print image extends over only a portion of the periphery of the printing cylinder, wherein the shape of a printing mandrel for receiving and for rotating the container to be printed is adapted accordingly to a convex, concave or convex/concave container contour.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,389 B1 discloses a device for printing cans, comprising a plate cylinder and a blanket cylinder, wherein a can to be printed is held on a clamping mandrel and is thrown onto the blanket cylinder.
DE 42 01 377 C1 discloses a device for printing cans, wherein the cans are advanced radially up to an auxiliary carrier for transferring a printing ink.